Sakura's treasure
by Livelikethor
Summary: Sakura has the skills to become a painter. The home schooled chick was happy until one day the Uchiha's slaughtered her family. Sakura moved in with her grandmother Chiyo to Suna where she meets a handsome mysterious boy with jade green eyes and a tattoo on his forehead
1. Sakura meets Gaara

HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH review xD

or not...

lets begin

* * *

"Sakura come down for breakfast!" Chiyo cheery voice floated up from the kitchen to the bedroom." Wake up!". But Sakura was not in bed. She was sitting very still feeling sorry for now she could have been with Otoosan and Obasan."In a minute" she called stared at her lined up art supplies. Their was a fine stable brush, an ink stick, and an ink stone shaped like a lily pad. Sakura used them to paint pictures. Her art teacher had told her " Sakura, you are one of the lucky people who are so talented to be able to paint such treasures. With lots of practice you will surely become a great artist". Now her dreams were crushed. Sakura sighed and stared at her injured hand that had stopped Sakura from painting pictures. It was a terrible incident. The Uchiha's had killed Sakura's family for her fathers wealth and injured her hand banning her from ever painting again. "Nothing serious" the doctor had said. " You are lucky to be alive". After the incident Sakura had left her home town Kohona and went to live in Suna with her grandmother Chiyo. " Sakura I don't like repeating myself come downstairs and eat breakfast you don't want to be late for school do you?" Chiyo called out again. Sighing Sakura reluctantly pulled herself out of bed and made her way downstairs.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Once Sakura had finished a feast of Eggs and Bacon, Chiyo had shooed her out the front door telling her that she must not be late. Sakura boarded the bus and chose a spot next to a red haired boy. He had pale skin, darkish red hair, jade green eyes and a tattoo on his forehead that read "love". "Hello" Sakura greeted politely hoping the boy would return some gesture to tell her that he was not an enemy. The boy did not so Sakura turned her head the other way and gazed around. She wasn't used to this environment. Sakura was home schooled before she came to a school. Chiyo had made her go to school so she could meet new friends. When the bus came to a halt in front of the school Sakura hastily rushed off the bus.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Sakura wiped her forehead. Sweat trickled down her forehead, It had taken her half an hour to find her class. Nervous and slightly embarrassed Sakura lightly knocked her fist on the door, a few moments later the door swung open revealing a pretty dark haired woman. The lady smiled at her " My name's Shizune-san and I will be your home room teacher". Sakura bowed politely at Shizune-sempai. Shizune laughed. "My my I haven't been bowed at since Naruto came here" Shizune said. " Tell me, but why are you wearing a Kimono to school?". Sakura frowned. Was this not what students wore? Shizune saw her worried expression and whispered to her " It's ok I won't ask" Shizune said cheerfully. She pointed her finger to a seat next to a red head. Sakura squinted her eyes. That boy looked familiar.. it was the boy from the bus. 'You will sit next to Gaara" Shizune said. Sakura gripped her backpack and nodded. She walked towards him smiled and toom the spot next to him. Gaara just glared at her. 'God who peed in your cereal this morning' Sakura thought. She unpacked her books at sat up straight.

**Review please! I would really appreciate that.**


	2. Sakura meets Naruto Uzamaki

**Hi... Review, follow, or favourite!**

Sakura's treasure

Chapter 2

Sakura rubbed the back of her head. She was so bored. Math was easy for her. She easily finished the mini quiz in five minutes and waited for further more activities. She turned her head slightly so she could stare at Gaara. 'Gaara... Hmm I heard that name before' she thought. She just noticed how muscular his body and he was pretty hot. Sakura turned away and continued to think about her new life in this school. When Shizune-san collected the mini quiz, she dismissed the class for lunch. Sakura stood up, and straightened her Kimono. "Oi Sakura-chan" a voice called out to her. Sakura saw a young boy around her age. He had short blond hair, whisker tattoos on his face and a tall body. "Yes?" Sakura replied. "Wanna have lunch with me? I'm Naruto" Naruto said giving her a big smile showing off those pearly whites. "Umm I guess". 'Oh my god did someone just invite her to eat lunch with them! Think Sakura think how should I react?' Sakura thought to herself. "Hello?" A voice broke her trail off thought. "Yes?" Sakura imediately replied.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Naruto dragged her in the cafeteria. At first she was scared and almost had a nervous breakdown. "It'll be fine" Naruto had coaxed her. "Here we go" Naruto said as he stopped infront of a table. "Sakura meet Tenten, Neji, Temari and Gaara" Naruto introduced. "Hi". That was her only response. She gave each one of them an akward smile. Well this is going to be a long day

**Short chappie gonem**

**Review, follow, favourite**


End file.
